


Adorn

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Bad Influence [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Brady, Butt Plugs, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please write me something with SamBrady and panties? Either (or both) can be wearing them but with top!Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorn

Brady is frustrated with Sam’s teasing. He’s had a plug in his ass, lacy panties caressing his cock, and the knowledge that Sam is wearing a matching pair driving him crazy all day. 

Now, Sam is torturing him by teasing his fingers along Brady’s sensitive skin, soft brushes over his legs and cock and chest that do little to satisfy the craving in him. He looks gorgeous, too, tanned and muscular as he is, those dainty panties stretched over the thick and hard cock between his legs. 

"Sam, please," Brady begs, trying to arch up to get more solid contact, but Sam just draws his hands back. 

"Easy now," Sam smiles. "Had enough teasing, hm?" 

Brady doesn’t get a chance to answer before those fingers are tugging at the base of the plug before pushing it in deeper. He bites his lip to stifle the yell and Sam’s smile devolves into a dirty smirk. 

"No, let me here you, Brady. There’s no reason to be quiet, we can be as loud as we want." 

He can feel the blush heating his cheeks, but Brady lets his lip go and hears the pants and cries he makes as Sam fucks his hole with the plug. He’d be embarrassed, he thinks, if it were anyone but Sam. 

"Good boy." The praise shouldn’t make him whimper but it does, and Sam’s smile softens just a bit. 

Finally, long fingers tug the panties aside and tug the plug out. It’s immediately replaced with Sam’s cock, and _fuck_  is the burn and stretch of it good. Brady wraps his legs around Sam’s waist to draw him in close, using the leverage it gives him to push his hips up to meet Sam’s thrusts.

Sam draws it out, alternating between deep thrusts and shallow grinds, sometimes holding still completely and forcing Brady to move to seek out his own friction. Eventually, though, Sam settles into a real rhythm, one that ratchets Brady higher and higher until he’s coming with a sharp cry, come pooling on his belly and smearing into the panties stretched over his cock. 

He can feel the stutter of Sam’s hips, and for a moment he thinks Sam is pulling out. Instead, Sam leaves in just the head of his cock as he comes. Eyes focused on Brady’s hole, where it’s stretched around him, Sam waits until his orgasm ebbs away before slipping out. 

Brady shivers and groans at the feel of the come dripping out of him, and Sam moans as well, tugging the panties back into place, and smoothing them down over slick come and lube. Brady’s panties are mess, and a dark curl of pleasure settles in his stomach. Sam’s going to want to keep these, he knows. They’ll be wrapped up inside Sam’s cleaner pair and hidden away, to be replaced with another, new set. Brady can’t wait for the chance to get those dirty, too.


End file.
